This invention relates generally to warning and safety lights on bicycles and motorcyles, and more particularly concerns the provision of a kit having parts easily assembled to a cycle handle bar end portion, to provide a warning or safety light at said end portion.
It is generally recognize that bicycles and motorcycles should carry safety lights for use at night. There is need for means to provide safety lights on handle bars to delineate their lateral extents, as to passing motorists; and in particular, there is need for an assembly of parts, or parts that can be assembled from a kit, that is easy to install on the end portions of bicycle or motorcycle handle bars, thereby to provide the needed safety light or lights.